Celda número 23
by kiauchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, preso número 589, celda número 23. Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Spoilers del Manga hasta el tomo 483. Sigue el la trama de la historia original hasta ese tomo. A partir de ahí, todo lo que ocurre es de mi invención. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Vaya, esta vez se debe haber confundido, porque no ha dado su quinta calada…" pensó Naruto irritado mientras observaba cómo, por décima vez en las tres horas que llevaba esperando a que lo atendieran, el ambu enfrente suya apagaba el cigarrillo habiendo apenas dándole unas pocas caladas.

Sabía que él no era paciente, pero retenerlo todo ese tiempo esperando era algo que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

Tras quince minutos más en completo silencio, sonrió sádicamente al ver cómo un nuevo cigarrillo hacía su aparición en las manos de su acompañante. Que se atreviera a encenderlo, que lo intentara… Como viera siquiera un ligero hilo de humo salir de ese pitillo, se iba a enterar el muy imbécil de lo muy temible que podía llegar a ser el jinchuriki de Konoha…

En el preciso momento en que la mano izquierda del ambu encendía un mechero y los ojos del rubio adquirían un brillo peligroso, la puerta del fondo de la habitación se abría dejando paso a otro ambu enmascarado.

- ¿Y bien? – espetó a su compañero haciendo caso omiso de la presencia del rubio.

- El ambu Uzumaki solicita ver al preso número 589. – contestó el otro con voz neutra guardando de nueva cuenta el pitillo.

- ¿Tiene permiso? – inquirió el recién llegado.

- Firmado por Hokage-sama. – aclaró Naruto ásperamente mientras le tendía la hoja, antes de que le diesen una nueva excusa y denegaran su petición. Llevaba una semana intentando entrar y todavía no había conseguido verle.

- Tsk… - masculló disgustado el ambu mientras revisaba el permiso. Tras un rápido vistazo se lo pasó a su compañero sin añadir una palabra. No parecía que esa vez pudieran ponerle pegas a nada.

- Deposite todas sus armas en uno de los casilleros situados al fondo de la sala, Uzumaki. – ordenó con voz fría mientras recogía unas llaves del casillero.

Naruto avanzó rápidamente hasta la zona señalada, dejando todo su arsenal en la primera taquilla que encontró. Por fin iban a permitirle el paso. Estaba nervioso, aunque no lo dejara traslucir. Llevaba más de dos años sin verle.

- Sasuke Uchiha, preso número 589, celda número 23. – mencionó su guía con un ligero tono de desprecio en su voz. – Sígame y no toque nada. No hable, no se desvíe, no haga ningún tipo de jutsu. Si infringe alguna de estas normas será inmediatamente echado de las instalaciones. ¿Entendido?

Asintió mirando fríamente a los ojos del otro. Si creía el muy estúpido que una vez puesto un pie dentro de las galerías iba a conseguir echarle sin permitirle ver primero a Sasuke, estaba muy equivocado. A Naruto Uzumaki nadie le amenazaba.

Ante una mirada de su guía, el shinobi de control accionó el cierre de la puerta y esta quedó abierta. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio, el ambu se internó por el largo pasillo a paso rápido seguido de cerca por el rubio, caminando ambos sólo acompañados por el sonido de sus pasos, que resonaban en las paredes angostas del largo pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Siento que estos capis sean tan cortos. A partir del siguiente, serán más largos. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

* * *

El pasillo era lúgubre. Las antorchas se encendían al paso de ambos shinobis, permaneciendo encendidas apenas un par de segundos, dejando en penumbras el camino a sus espaldas.

No podía precisar cuantos metros habían recorrido cuando se encontraron de frente otra puerta de seguridad, que abrió esta vez el guía con sus llaves. Tras pasar ambos, la puerta se cerró herméticamente emitiendo un chasquido que resonó fuertemente en el lugar. La nueva galería a la que habían accedido era aún más tenebrosa, con goteras por aquí y allá y grandes puertas metálicas ubicadas en los laterales. Si el pasillo anterior le había parecido largo, no se podía ni comprar con éste. Por mucho que forzó sus ojos, el rubio no fue capaz de vislumbrar el final de ese oscuro túnel.

- No se quede rezagado, no tengo todo el día. – espetó su guía secamente.

Tras poco más de diez minutos, el ambu se paró enfrente de una puerta en la cual se leía claramente el número 23. Llamó un par de veces y, sin esperar respuesta, abrió con sus llaves. Pasaron ambos y se encontraron en un pequeño cuarto, con otro ambu enmascarado tras un escritorio haciendo guardia.

- Visita. – aclaró su ambu guía al otro, yéndose a sentar a un lado del cuarto, donde había un par de sillas. Parecía que su cometido había terminado.

- Bien. – respondió el guardia levantándose con un manojo de llaves en las manos. – Sígame.

Su nuevo acompañante abrió la puerta situada al fondo de la sala y esperó pacientemente a que el rubio se introdujera por él. Tras asegurarse de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, lo condujo por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo, la cual abrió con otra de las llaves de su enorme llavero.

- Dentro de la celda no se puede ejecutar ningún tipo de jutsu. Si tiene algún problema llame al botón de emergencia que encontrará en la pared. El preso se encuentra tras las rejas. No está permitido entrar, así que no lo intente. Tiene treinta minutos. – informó aguantando la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Una vez introducido el rubio, le echó una última ojeada asegurándose de que había entendido las indicaciones y se marchó cerrando con llave la puerta.

Naruto soltó un suspiro aliviado en cuanto se quedó solo. No aguantaba a esos ambus, tan fríos y secos en sus respuestas. Contempló con curiosidad el cuarto, nunca anteriormente había estado en ninguna celda de máxima seguridad. Sólo para comprobar que fuera cierto, intentó concentrar algo de chacra en su mano derecha. Sorprendido, vio cómo apenas formaba una pequeña esfera, ésta se diluía como si aquella habitación fuera capaz de absorber toda esa energía. Por lo visto en ese tipo de celdas, cualquier incremento de chacra que no fuera la habitual que tenía el cuerpo en estado de reposo, era absorbido y disuelto inmediatamente.

La celda era de tamaño medio, rectangular, metálica como toda la prisión. El espacio estaba dividido en dos por unas rejas sólidas, que dejaban apenas un pasillo de dos metros por donde el visitante podía moverse. Al otro lado de las rejas, podía vislumbrar apenas las patas de lo que sería una más que incómoda cama, al lado de la cual había un escritorio con su correspondiente silla, todos los objetos anclados fijamente al suelo. La iluminación se basaba en un único foco sobre el pasillo, dejando el fondo de la celda en penumbras.

Nervioso, sin poder ubicar exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba el Uchiha, se sentó en el suelo del pasillo lo más cerca posible de las rejas, forzando sus ojos a mirar entre las sombras y descubrir la silueta del moreno. Asombrado, comprobó que podía usar sin consecuencias el chacra del zorro y agudizar de esta forma sus sentidos, de modo que afiló sus ojos hasta convertirlos en rojo brillante, y escudriñó de nuevo en las sombras hasta que reparó en la figura inmóvil situada sobre la cama. Satisfecho, volvió sus ojos a la normalidad. Seguramente Sasuke también era capaz de activar su Sharingan en esa celda, aunque dudaba que le sirviera de algo si no podía hacer ningún tipo de jutsu.

- Sasuke. – llamó con voz calmada mirando directamente hacia donde sabía que estaba el moreno. – Sasuke. – volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte ante la nula respuesta del otro.

Tras cinco minutos en completo silencio, quedaba claro que el Uchina no tenía la menor intención de responderle. Sabía que estaba despierto por la naturaleza del chacra que detectaba. Simplemente parecía que no le interesara que el rubio estuviera allí.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en un esfuerzo por escuchar aunque fuera un mínimo movimiento por parte del azabache, y pensó en otra manera de hacerle reaccionar. ¿Cómo comunicarse con él tras todo ese tiempo...? Se estaba asfixiando en la atmósfera tan hostil que él mismo había creado al ir a visitar al último sobreviviente de los Uchiha.

- Yo… soy Naruto. – deseó patearse a sí mismo tras soltar esa frase tan tonta. Evidente que era él. Aun con los ojos cerrados el moreno debía haber deducido quién era por su chacra. Y si no era así, no había cambiado tanto con los años como para no reconocerlo. – Siento no haber venido antes. La aldea quedó medio destruida después de la guerra. Hemos estado bastante atareados en su reconstrucción. – siguió informando un poco más seguro oyendo su propia voz. Tanto silencio le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Tsunade dice que tu juicio será dentro de un mes. – siguió tras otro corto silencio en el que esperó sin esperanza que el moreno le contestara algo. – Kakashi, Sakura y yo estaremos allí para apoyarte. Estoy seguro de que podremos reducir la condena. Kakashi fue Hokage durante la guerra, tienen que tomar en cuenta lo que él diga… - calló nuevamente sin saber qué más decir. No era atractivo hablar para la nada.

- Sasuke… - rogó transmitiendo en sus ojos su súplica. Sólo necesitaba una respuesta, una señal del moreno de que le reconocía.

Preparado para llamarlo de nuevo, se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Por lo visto el tiempo había terminado.

- Vendré mañana a verte. – indicó antes de retirarse dirigiendo una última mirada hacia donde él sabía que estaba el azabache. No perdería la esperanza. Sasuke le terminaría hablando, se aseguraría de ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Esta es una historia **Narusasu**. Si no te gusta esta pareja, por favor, abstente de leer. ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!

* * *

Sasuke abrió sus ojos nada más oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, quedando de nuevo la celda en completo silencio. Había mantenido sus ojos cerrados durante toda la visita. No tenía ningún interés en nada que le pudiera decir el rubio. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su estado actual y, francamente, todo eso a él le traía sin cuidado.

Era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba arriesgando cuando se alió con Madara y no le importó. No le interesó el hecho de que arrastrara al mundo ninja a otra guerra, no pensó en cuántas vidas inocentes se cobraría por el camino… su único propósito era vengar la muerte de Itachi y matar a Danzou. Fuera de eso, nada le importaba.

Siempre tuvo claros sus objetivos, si bien nunca antes había sido tan egoísta como para no pensar en los demás. Cuando a los doce años dejó Konoha para irse con Orochimaru, no lo hizo cegado por el odio y las ansias de poder. Estaban ahí, era cierto, pero no fue lo único.

Vivía día a día preparándose para en un futuro matar a su propio hermano, una idea de por sí demasiado sombría y tétrica para un alguien que era apenas un niño. El periodo en que convivió en el equipo siete con sus compañeros… fue un lapsus, una ilusión, como si el tiempo hubiera parado por un momento para regalarle pequeños instantes de felicidad, para permitirle sentir de nuevo el cariño de personas que se preocupaban por él. No era cierto lo que le había dicho Orochimaru, en Konoha también hubiera podido progresar, hacerse más fuerte… hubiera mejorado lo suficiente como para en un futuro acabar con Itachi.

Pero los habría arrastrado a ellos, a Naruto, a Sakura, a Kakashi… incluso al resto de su generación de genins que poco a poco estrechaban lazos entre ellos… No podía permitirlo. Itachi pertenecía a Akatsuki, asociación que perseguía a Naruto para matarle. No iba a quedarse para en un futuro arrastrar a las nuevas personas que eran importantes para él a una muerte segura.

Por eso se fue. Eligió alejarse de todos, que lo odiaran, que pensaran que los había traicionado, antes de pasar de nuevo por el dolor de perder a las personas que quería frente a sus ojos. Ellos se cuidarían entre sí, no le necesitaban para nada.

Aunque hubo un pequeño fallo en su plan, por supuesto. Naruto… siempre Naruto. El rubio cabezota que no entendía nunca nada. O que entendía demasiado bien… quién sabía. El estúpido dobe siempre estuvo tras sus pasos, incansable, persiguiéndole fuera a donde fuera, siempre insistiendo para que volviera, siempre rogándole que regresara con él… Y se sintió bien, alagado, contento de que alguien se acordara todavía de él. Naruto le dio esperanzas, le llevó a pensar que en un futuro, tras acabar con Itachi, podría volver a la aldea y ser perdonado, recuperar esos lazos, como lo llamaba el rubio, que había conseguido tejer en sus años genin y hacerlos más fuertes… empezar una nueva vida.

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando supo la verdad. La rabia lo consumió cuando descubrió todo de boca de Madara. De alguna forma Itachi había pasado de ser el loco-desquiciado-asesino-de-su-clan a su querido nii-san, el único que siempre le había querido y que hizo lo imposible por cuidarle, por mantenerlo a salvo. No pudo soportarlo, pensar en todo lo que tuvo que soportar su aniki y saberse autor de su muerte…

Ese día algo se rompió en él. Supo que había sido un iluso, por pensar que las cosas volverían a estar bien alguna vez. Aun si nunca hubiera sabido la verdad, desde el momento en que Itachi cayó muerto a sus pies había condenado su alma. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había separado del camino de la luz y vagaba por el sendero de las sombras, con la rabia y el dolor como únicos acompañantes. Así pues, dejó que el odio y la rabia lo consumieran.

Si alguna vez tuvo la intención de volver a Konoha, lo olvidó. Si todavía tenía algún recuerdo de sus años felices en el equipo siete, los borró. Si todavía tenía algún lazo con ese rubio que le seguía a todas partes, lo ignoró. Se lanzó de lleno a su venganza y pasó por encima de todo en su afán por matar a Danzou. Cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino sería su enemigo, fuera quien fuera.

Y lo irónico es que lo había conseguido. Había matado a Danzou y visto con sus propios ojos cómo Madara exterminaba pueblo tras pueblo sin levantar un dedo por impedirlo. Había participado en masacres, en asesinato de familias, niños, gente inocente que nada tenía que ver con la guerra sólo por órdenes de Madara, igual que un títere bajo las manos de su dueño. Estaba vacío, no sentía, no oía, no veía.

Estaba con su líder el día que los rodearon cinco de los Kages de la Alianza. El resto de sus acompañantes, ninjas renegados y su propio equipo Taka, fueron reducidos en un momento, quedando sólo Madara y él en pie. No los vencieron fácilmente, pues aun sólo siendo dos, eran Uchiha y ninjas muy capaces. Pero al final fueron sometidos. Su misión era proteger a Madara, el que parecía ser objetivo principal, y en uno de los ataques, vio cómo el Uchiha mayor se descuidaba y tres jutsus mortales se dirigían sin remedio hacia él. En ese instante no lo pensó, simplemente actuó y se puso entre su líder y los ataques, sabiendo que sería su propia muerte.

Pero, cómo no, el idiota de Naruto tenía que volver a intervenir en ese instante. El Uzumaki era uno de los cinco que estaban atacándolos, si bien no había parado de intentar convencerle para que se entregara y volviera con él a casa. "¿A qué casa?" se preguntaba el moreno cínicamente. Él ya no tenía hogar, ya no pertenecía a ningún sitio. Lo mejor era darlo todo en esa última lucha e intentar morir como un ninja. Por lo menos moriría como había vivido, luchando.

Sasuke se había situado frente a Madara para protegerlo y al momento se vio envuelto en los brazos de Naruto que los desapareció a ambos para volver a aparecerlos tras la línea de los Kages.

- ¿Qué mierda te crees que haces, Sasuke? – le había susurrado con furia todavía con sus brazos alrededor del moreno. - ¿Te quieres suicidar o qué? – los ojos del rubio eran de un rojo brillante y destilaban una rabia increíble.

El moreno, si bien sorprendido, se separó con un brusco ademán y echando una ojeada hacia Madara, comprobó que el otro no había tenido tanta suerte y el ataque le había golpeado de pleno, matándolo en el instante. Sabiéndose perdido, no perdió oportunidad y mirando por última vez a Naruto, desapareció del lugar en medio de unas llamas, sorprendido porque el rubio no hiciera ademán de impedírselo y se limitara a observarlo todavía con ojos destellantes de furia.

Desde entonces había estado escapando, escondiéndose de todos los shinobis que le buscaban, vagando de pueblo en pueblo oculto bajo jutsus de transformación. Pasaron dos años hasta que le consiguieron atrapar en el país de la Niebla. Francamente, estaba harto de la vida tan insulsa que llevaba, así que tampoco luchó con mucho ahínco. Tras tres semanas en la prisión del país, fue llevado a Konoha en un intercambio de rehenes, donde le habían trasladado a la celda que ocupaba ahora mismo en espera de su juicio.

No pudo decir que se sorprendiera de la visita del rubio. Si no había desistido de perseguirlo después de tantos años, dos años como prófugo no iban a hacerle cambiar de idea. Pero ya no le interesaba nada de lo que pudiera ofrecerle. No había nada de lo que pudiera decir Naruto que pudiera importarle. Le condenarían a muerte por sus acciones, estaba más que seguro, o en el mejor de los casos a cadena perpetua en esa asquerosa celda. Y siendo francos, prefería la muerte a estar atrapado para toda la vida en esa miserable cárcel. Ya se aseguraría él de hacerlos enfurecer debidamente en el juicio para que hicieran bien su trabajo. Se preguntaba qué habría después de la muerte. ¿Volvería a ver a su hermano? ¿Volvería a encontrarse con Itachi…?

"Vendré mañana a verte" resonaron las últimas palabras de Naruto en su cabeza…

- Demasiado tarde… - musitó inaudiblemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste. – Llegas demasiado tarde… Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pretenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

En cuanto a la historia, evidentemente el que yo haya descrito a un Sasuke menos _tétrico_ (por decirlo de alguna forma), que el del manga, es todo objeto de mi imaginación. El hecho de que yo quiera describir a un Sasuke más humano, que tuvo en cuenta a sus antiguos compañeros a la hora de irse con Orochimaru... Para mí, en el manga Kishimoto no es muy explícito en cuanto a las emociones de Sasuke, por lo menos no a las más profundas. A mi me gusta creer que Sasuke en el fondo es así.

Si hay alguien que no comparta mi punto de vista, o que no se sienta cómodo leyendo este fic porque no está de acuerdo a cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos, no tiene la obligación de seguir leyendo. Seguro que hay muchísimos fics en esta página que encontrará más satisfactorios.

Agradezco de nuevo a todos los que siguen este fic. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

La noche había caído hacía unas horas y las calles de la aldea resplandecían con las luces de las tiendas. Aun con el frío propio del mes de noviembre, las calles estaban concurridas de gente, llenando el ambiente con animadas charlas y alegres risas. La guerra no había pasado en balde, pero el tiempo es un buen sanador y, dos años después, las heridas iban cicatrizando y la gente volvía a sonreír. Konoha estaba reconstruida casi al completo y sus habitantes volvían a florecer, animados por el tiempo de paz que se avecinaba.

Naruto caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la torre del Hokage. Le habían mandado a llamar urgentemente, seguramente para asignarle alguna otra misión, pero había salido con tiempo de sobra, así que no tenía prisa. Andaba distraído mientras devolvía algún que otro saludo, regresando sonrisas sin fijarse apenas a quién iban dirigidas.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Eh, Naruto!

Se giró al reconocer la voz de Sakura entre la multitud. La kunoichi se acercaba a paso rápido hacia él, esquivando a la gente que encontraba a su paso.

- ¡Naruto, qué alegría verte! – le saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla. Ahora que ambos eran ambus, se veían mucho menos que cuando formaban el equipo siete. Si bien en misiones de grupo estaban juntos con Sai y Kakashi, y eventualmente con Yamato, de un tiempo a esta parte el rubio solía hacer misiones en solitario, o como mucho formaba pareja con los otros dos. Además, estaba el trabajo que desempeñaba en el hospital la pelirrosa, confinándola en los límites de la aldea la mayor parte del tiempo. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que estabas en misión.

- Sakura-chan. – saludó el rubio con una sonrisa. – Apenas llegué ayer-ttebayo. – contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca inconscientemente.

La pelirrosa sonrió al oír la tan familiar muletilla propia del Uzumaki. Con los años Naruto había madurado en carácter y ahora se mostraba serio y cauteloso, digno shinobi de Konoha. Eran puntuales las ocasiones en las que se manifestaba como el Naruto de antaño, impulsivo e hiperactivo como un niño de cinco años. Sólo con Kakashi, Iruka-sensei y ella misma se permitía ese lujo. Ni siquiera Sai, tras todos esos años, había conseguido atravesar la muralla que parecía haber tejido en torno a sí mismo.

La guerra había hecho estragos, y aunque todos sus compañeros habían sufrido de uno u otro modo, parecía que en Naruto la huella había calado más hondo. De algún modo, aquel niño alegre y ruidoso que se hacía querer por sus travesuras y sus ánimos imparables, se había transformado en un chico cauto y reservado; ofreciendo su ayuda a todos como siempre, pero reservándose una parte de sí mismo que ya no mostraba al resto del mundo.

Un chico que había sabido ganarse el respeto de toda la nación ninja y que era, por el momento, uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea de Konoha y candidato más que seguro a próximo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Nadie podía estar más orgulloso de Naruto que ella misma. Le había visto esforzarse al máximo, levantándose una y otra vez tras cada fracaso, ganándose el cariño y respeto de la gente con su esfuerzo. Y aun así, sin embargo, no podía dejar de echar de menos al antiguo Naruto, a ese rubio que con una gran sonrisa la seguía con su Sakura-chan por todas partes.

Esa guerra se había cobrado mucho más que un gran número de víctimas inocentes…

Ambos habían visto demasiados horrores para volver a ser los de antes.

- Sakura-chan…. Hokage-sama me espera en la torre. Llevo un poco de prisa. – informó el rubio al ver que su amiga se quedaba quieta observándolo, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Te acompaño, no tengo prisa. – contestó situándose a un lado suyo y caminando a su mismo paso. - ¿Has…? – dudó ligeramente en finalizar la pregunta. No sabía si era una buena idea tocar ese tema. – Quiero decir… - carraspeó ligeramente nerviosa, mientras miraba de reojo al rubio. La mirada azul le dio confianza por lo que al fin se decidió. - ¿Has ido a verle?

- Si. – fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

- ¿… Y? – insistió al ver que el ojiazul no tenía intención de seguir.

- Hn… - sonrió amargamente Naruto. – No sé por qué había esperado algo de todo esto. Al fin y al cabo es el mismo teme de siempre. – comentó con voz neutra. – Voy desde hace una semana a verle a diario, y ni una sola vez se ha dignado a hablarme. Ni siquiera he podido verle el rostro.

- Naruto… no…

- Tengo prisa, Sakura. – cortó rápidamente antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera decir nada. – Hablamos otro día, ¿si?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de afirmar con la cabeza cuando el rubio ya había desaparecido. Suspiró con pesar y siguió su rumbo, pensando que al final no había sido buena idea sacar el tema de Sasuke.

Desde que se declaró la guerra Naruto había sido una tumba en cuanto al ese tema. Dejó de hablar del azabache a todas horas. No decía nada ante ningún comentario, nunca dando a conocer su postura. Y habían sido muchos los que habían opinado, demasiados quizá. Desde la gente que calificaba a Sasuke de asesino, hasta la que lo tachaba de cobarde y traidor por aliarse a Madara; o los que le tenían algún tipo de lástima y creían que había perdido la cabeza tras la tragedia de su clan. El rubio shinobi escuchaba en silencio y pasaba a otro tema como si eso no fuera con él, o ignoraba a la gente que se dirigía directamente a ambos por conocer al Uchiha. No abrió ni una sola vez la boca para replicar a ninguno de ellos. No defendía ni atacaba al azabache. Nada.

Pero Sakura lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que le dolían todos y cada uno de los comentarios que tachaban al Uchiha de asesino y traidor; que los sentía como una puñalada en el pecho. Ella había intentado liberar a Naruto de su promesa, creyendo erróneamente que esa era la razón del empeño del rubio por traerle de vuelta. Intento en vano, cabe decir, pues nunca pudo enfrentarse directamente con Sasuke. Sai y Kakashi hicieron un buen trabajo reteniéndola.

Cuando se supo la noticia de la muerte de Danzou, Naruto fue a hablar con ella. Bajo la promesa de guardar el secreto, le contó el por qué de las acciones de Sasuke. Lo que había hecho Danzou, el por qué de la rabia del Uchiha hacia Konoha.

Naruto, serio como pocas veces había visto, le dijo que nunca cejaría en su empeño de regresar al Uchiha. Daba igual que la promesa a Sakura ya no estuviera. Daba igual que el mismo Sasuke no quisiera. Él regresaría a su mejor amigo a casa, aunque tuviera que oponerse a toda la nación ninja.

Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez, plenamente consciente, de lo que significaba Sasuke en la vida del rubio. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por él. Su vida, sus amigos, su familia… hasta su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si Naruto habría hecho lo mismo en el caso de estar ella en la piel del azabache. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la lealtad del rubio por un amigo? Si hasta entonces había pensado que ella era la persona más importante en su vida, estaba claro que se había equivocado. El tonto enamoramiento que tenía Naruto hacia ella no era capaz de competir contra lo que fuera que había entre esos dos. ¿Amistad? ¿Hermandad…?

Temía por el rubio. Era inquietante pensar en toda la influencia que tenía el Uchiha en su vida. No quiso oponerse más. Si quería protegerlo, más valía ayudarle que interponerse en su camino. Si Naruto estaba decidido a regresar a Sasuke, ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que así fuera. Le apoyaría en todo, porque para eso estaban los amigos.

No estuvo presente el día en que por fin vencieron a Madara, pero Kakashi le relató a posteriori la batalla y supo que Naruto había protegido al Uchiha, ayudándole de alguna forma a escapar. Aun con Madara muerto y el fin de la guerra, Konoha tuvo problemas con el resto de las naciones por el proceder impulsivo del rubio. Todos pedían a gritos la cabeza de Sasuke, y no se vio con buenos ojos su intervención. Pero con el apoyo de Gaara como Kazekage de Suna, así como el apoyo del Mizukage del país de la Niebla, se llegó a un consenso. Cada nación juzgaría a sus propios asesinos.

Nadie esperaba que capturaran a Sasuke. Era uno de los asesinos más cotizados del Libro Bingo, y de los más buscados. Pero dada la destreza que había demostrado en el campo de batalla, nadie tenía esperanzas de atraparlo. Cuando Tsunade les comunicó la noticia, quedaron todos en shock. Nadie esperaba algo así tras dos años sin saber nada. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado… y de repente, le habían atrapado.

Tal y como había hecho en los últimos años, Naruto no había dicho nada. Se dio por enterado de la noticia y desapareció. Pero con ella y Kakashi si había hablado. No iba a permitir que condenaran a muerte a Sasuke, y necesitaba de la ayuda de ambos para conseguir rebajar la sentencia. Aunque no comentaron gran cosa, tanto Sakura como su sensei dieron su apoyo al rubio. No le dejarían sólo en su cruzada.

Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupara por Naruto. La persona a la que pretendían ayudar ya no era el Sasuke que ellos habían conocido, ya no era el mismo niño que había compartido sus misiones del equipo siete. Por todo lo que habían visto, se había convertido en un despiadado asesino sin un ápice de remordimientos. No estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea salvarle la vida a alguien así. ¿De verdad era seguro dejar con vida al monstruo en que se había convertido el Uchiha?

Naruto no hacía bien en seguir teniendo esa fe ciega en Sasuke. Se iba a terminar dañando a sí mismo…

Y eso ella no lo iba a permitir. No permitiría que se perdiera intentando salvar al azabache. Ya había perdido a Sasuke la noche en que éste se fue de la aldea… no perdería a ningún amigo más.

Si, en el peor de los casos, sentenciaban a muerte al Uchiha, tendría que estar preparada. No dejaría que el azabache arrastrase a Naruto en su camino. Ella misma mataría a Sasuke antes de que eso pasara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Creo que es uno de los capis más interesantes. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!

* * *

Tras golpear con los nudillos un par de veces en la puerta del despacho del Hokage, Naruto entró sin más dilación. La breve conversación con Sakura le había agriado el ánimo. Pensar que significaba tan poco para Sasuke que ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por reconocer su presencia no era algo que le gustara recordar.

- Mandó a llamar, Hokage-sama. – saludó formalmente mientras se colocaba su máscara ambu.

- Si, Naruto. – Tsunade reconoció su presencia mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano indicando que no era necesario que se cubriera el rostro.

- Naruto. – Kakashi, que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa de la Hokage, le saludó con un ligero asentimiento.

Tras finalizar la guerra, el Hatake había renunciado al puesto de Hokage, argumentando que Tsunade ya estaba recuperada del todo y pasando de nuevo el testigo a la rubia. Las responsabilidades no iban mucho con él, aun cuando se había mostrado más que digo de ostentar tal cargo durante esos años.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó más relajado el rubio, acercándose a su antiguo sensei. - ¿Obaa-chan?

- No. Quería comentarte acerca de una misión. – informó la Hokage mientras arrugaba ligeramente el ceño. Por más que se hubiera empeñado todos esos años, no había conseguido que Naruto dejara de llamarla por ese apelativo. – Necesitamos gente para una misión de reconocimiento. Nos han llegado rumores de que hay grupos fugitivos que se ocultan y asaltan aldeas, masacrando familias a su paso. – informó mientras señalaba en un plano la ubicación.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos Kakashi-sensei y yo?

- La zona está bastante alejada. Tendríamos que ir hasta más allá del país de la Lluvia. – informó el peliplateado. – Si vamos a esta misión es posible que tardemos más de un mes en volver.

- Un mes… - musitó en voz baja. Eso significaría perderse el juicio de Sasuke, y por nada del mundo dejaría que se enfrentara al consejo él sólo. – No iré. – declaró con voz decidida mirando a los ojos a Tsunade para dejarle en claro su decisión.

- Tsk, ya me lo esperaba. - suspiró resignada mientras lo escrutaba fijamente. – Sólo quería informarte por si cambiabas de opinión. He mandado llamar al grupo de Neji. Partirán esta medianoche. Si cambias de opinión puedes reunirte con ellos.

- ¿Tú irás? – inquirió a su sensei sin escuchar apenas a la rubia. Por nada del mundo cambiaría de opinión.

- No. Prometí que te ayudaría con Sasuke, y difícilmente lo haría no estando aquí.

- Bien. – suspiró aliviado. – Pues si no hay nada más me retiro. Buenas noches. – saludó secamente para desaparecer inmediatamente.

Kakashi hizo una mueca ante el desinterés de su mejor alumno. Había sido una total pérdida de tiempo la reunión. En cuanto Tsunade le informó de la misión, supo que Naruto la rechazaría. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que hubiera abandonado la aldea ante una orden directa. En la mente del rubio sólo existía el Uchiha. Era casi enfermizo.

- ¿Cómo vas con el consejo? – inquirió serio a la Hokage.

Tsunade suspiró cansada y se levantó para observar la aldea desde el ventanal.

- Mal. – resumió en una sola palabra. – La gente no olvida, Kakashi. El juicio será muy duro. Sasuke asesinó a demasiada gente como para que quede impune. – se volvió nerviosa y clavó sus azules ojos en el ambu. – En el mejor de los casos conseguiremos que le condenen a cadena perpetua, pero sólo sería un aplazamiento. Todos claman por sangre… por su sangre.

- Naruto no lo aceptará. – advirtió el peliplata.

- ¿Desde cuando ese cabeza hueca ha aceptado algo que concierna al Uchiha? – bufó molesta la rubia. – Cuando era pequeño le prohibimos que le buscara, y siempre encontró la manera de reconducir sus pasos tras él. Durante la guerra le obligamos a elegir un bando, y aun estando con nosotros ayudó más de una vez a borrar sus huellas. ¡Por Kami, Kakashi! ¡Ese mocoso casi provoca la cuarta guerra ninja cuando protegió a Sasuke aquella vez!

- Si, fue gracioso. – rió entre dientes el peliplateado al recordarlo. Puede que Naruto no hubiera acertado en sus acciones, pero admiraba la lealtad que le tenía a Sasuke. Uno siempre tenía que ser fiel a sus amigos.

- ¡Y una mierda gracioso! – refunfuñó la Hokage. – Por su culpa me he ganado más de un quebradero de cabeza…

- Sólo es fiel a sus principios, Tsunade. Sabes lo que significa Sasuke para él.

- No, no lo sé, Kakashi. – cortó con sembrante serio. – En serio que ya no comprendo a Naruto. Sé que Sasuke fue su primer amigo, que compartieron mucho juntos en el equipo siete… Pero el Uchiha no era mejor que otros, Kakashi. Siempre que podía se burlaba de él, nunca tomó en serio las fuerzas de Naruto. ¿Cómo demonios puede ser fiel a un amigo semejante?

- Los Uchihas son así. Fríos, serios… habría sido imposible esperar una frase de ánimo por parte de Sasuke. – trató de defender el peliplateado a su antiguo alumno. - Pero ambos eran compañeros, se ayudaban, se protegían, peleaban a la par… Nunca he visto a una pareja de shinobis que se complementaran tan bien como esos dos.

- Aun así. – rebatió ofuscada. – Sakura ha sido mejor compañera de lo que hubiera podido resultar el Uchiha en sus tiempos de genin. Siempre ha cuidado a Naruto y se han apoyado el uno al otro. Incluso Sai ha pasado más tiempo con él que el Uchiha.

- Es diferente… - Kakashi se encogió de hombros sin querer entrar más en detalle. Entendía que a la gente le costara comprender el por qué Naruto seguía defendiendo a Sasuke después de todo. El Uchiha le había despreciado demasiadas veces, no se merecía la atención del rubio.

Kakashi podía afirmar, sin margen de errores, que era el que más conocía a cada uno de los dos shinobis. Después de todo, fue el sensei de ambos en el grupo siete y tuvo mucho tiempo para observarlos. Sakura por aquel entonces era todavía una niña demasiado embobada por Sasuke como para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Él sabía de la camadería de los dos, de cómo, en medio de su soledad, ambos se convirtieron en su propio soporte para sentirse acompañados. Las discusiones, las competiciones por ver quién era el mejor… sólo fue una forma de mostrar que se apreciaban.

¿Que Naruto era un idiota por aferrarse a esos recuerdos e intentar salvar a Sasuke? Puede, pero desde luego su intento era loable. Nadie hubiera aguantado todo lo que había pasado el rubio.

- Si Sasuke no sale bien parado del juicio tendremos que vigilar a Naruto. Si llega a descontrolarse podría matarnos a todos.

- No pasará. – tranquilizó Tsunade al ex-Hokage. – Si sentencian al Uchiha a muerte me cuidaré mucho de que Naruto nunca se entere.

- ¿Le mentirás? – preguntó asombrado el peliplateado. Nunca pensó que la rubia podría llegar a tal extremo.

- No sacrificaré al futuro Hokage de Konoha por un asesino. – sentenció la rubia decidida. – Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

oooooooooo

Naruto volvió rápidamente a su casa tras la reunión en la torre. Había sido totalmente una pérdida de tiempo. No era como si Tsunade hubiera esperado, realmente, que él abandonara a Sasuke el día de su juicio. ¿Por qué seguía la gente empeñada en intentar disuadirle de su empeño en ayudar al azabache? ¿Acaso creían que tras perseguirle durante años, le iba a dejar colgado ahora, cuando más necesitaba Sasuke su ayuda? Era de locos.

Nada más llegar a su casa se dirigió hacia la cocina para calentarse una sopa de ramen. No había tomado nada desde que había vuelto y tenía hambre.

Hechos los fideos, cogió el plato y se sentó en el sillón, encendiendo la televisión mientras se tomaba rápidamente su cena. Realmente no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, perdidos sus pensamientos en el Uchiha.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… siempre Sasuke. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se quedaba sin hacer nada sólo pensando en el ojinegro. Desde que había huido de Konoha a los doce años, había hecho de un hábito el sentarse en su sillón a pensar en él. Pensando en qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido, qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera sido más fuerte y le hubiera traido de vuelta, qué pasaría el día que le encontrara…

Con el paso de los años, se encontraba pensando en cómo sería el Uchiha, si habría crecido mucho, si tendría amigos… si los había sustituido. Porque él no había podido hacerlo. Nadie ocupó el lugar que dejó Sasuke en su vida. Tenía más amigos, cierto, pero ninguno como el Uchiha. Nadie era capaz de exasperarlo sin apenas abrir la boca, nadie era capaz de herirlo con sólo una palabra, nadie era capaz de hacerle sentir mejor con sólo un gesto, nadie era capaz de entenderlo en el campo de batalla con sólo una mirada… Nadie volvió a ser su mejor amigo, nadie era como Sasuke.

En aquel entonces, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de por qué insistía en traerlo de vuelta. Por qué tras cada desplante del Uchiha, volvía con más fuerzas a intentarlo. Era su amigo, su primer lazo, la primera persona que lo miró y lo vio como Naruto… Simplemente, se negaba a perderlo.

Nada cambió hasta que se cruzaron con Madara. Al oír la verdad de los labios del Uchiha, sintió una rabia increíble por Danzou y una pena que le consumía el alma. Pena por no haber sido capaz de comprender mejor a Sasuke, por no haber podido ayudarle. Porque por su ineptitud ahora el azabache estaba a manos de un desquiciado que quería acabar con el mundo.

Las cosas se dieron demasiado a prisa. La advertencia de Gaara, la amenaza de Sakura… todo era irreal. Supieron de la muerte de Danzou. Aun no cayendo bien a muchos, la noticia tuvo un fuerte impacto en el mundo ninja. Nadie mataba a un Hokage, aun destituido, quedando impune en el acto.

La guerra se desató tras la noticia. Llegaron los primeros informes de pueblos arrasados, aldeas enteras asesinadas. Cada ninja renegado, cada mercenario, cada forajito, todos se unieron al bando de Madara, movidos por la sed de sangre, riqueza y poder.

Sasuke pasó al número dos en el Libro Bingo. Era la mano derecha del Uchiha mayor, un asesino a sangre fría que no merecía sino la muerte. Las aldeas ninja estaban unidas, preparadas para acechar a ambos Uchiha y asesinarlos a la menor oportunidad.

Kakashi fue implacable. No vaciló en ningún momento. Olvidó que en algún momento le tuvo estima al azabache, y el resto de su generación siguió el ejemplo del Hokage. Nadie volvió a defender al Uchiha, ni siquiera Sakura.

Pero Naruto no podía. Quería odiarlo, deseaba con toda su alma poder hacerlo. Veía con sus propios ojos los restos de las aldeas por donde pasaban los Uchiha, todos los cuerpos de los que habían asesinado, shinobis, mujeres, niños… nadie quedaba impune. No podía creer que Sasuke pudiera haber participado en todo aquello. Asesinando a sangre fría, matar por matar. El azabache se había perdido en medio de su venganza, se había cegado tanto por el odio que se había convertido en un monstruo como Madara.

Y aun así no pudo dejarlo de lado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser incapaz de odiar al azabache.

Con los años había conseguido agudizar sus sentidos. Había conseguido dominar al cien por cien el chacra del zorro, hasta el extremo de llegar a sacar siete colas sin perderse en sí mismo. Su ayuda era muy preciada en misiones de rastreo, de cara a descubrir las guaridas del enemigo.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar ocultar un par de veces el rastro que había descubierto, cuando era obvio que conducirían a Sasuke. Ahora el azabache era un asesino, y sabía que sería imposible regresarlo a la aldea, pero definitivamente no quería verlo muerto. Ya sea por amistad, por su lazo o porque llevaba tanto tiempo protegiendo a Sasuke del resto que era un hábito… si encontraban a Sasuke no sería de su mano.

La razón de su obsesión por el Uchiha no lo descubrió hasta un tiempo más tarde.

Durante ese periodo, Sakura y él fueron ascendidos a ambu. Sai ya lo era, así como algunos de sus compañeros, como Neji, Shino o Shikamaru. Mientras que la pelirrosada fue requerida como apoyo médico, tanto a él como a Sai se le adjudicaron misiones rango S. Algunas de las cuales requerían algo más que ser bueno en el campo de batalla.

Si bien los shinobis se valían principalmente del taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, es decir, técnicas de ataque, muchas veces valía más el arte del engaño en misiones tipo espionaje o robo de información. Seducir, engañar y matar, esa era la fórmula más común del engaño.

El momento más vulnerable de una persona es cuando tiene sexo, y los shinobis sabían aprovecharse de ello. No era de extrañar que ese fuera uno de los recursos más normales en esa clase de misiones. Lo cual no quería decir que todo ambu fuera acostándose con cualquiera. Ofrecer tu cuerpo al servicio de la aldea entrañaba sus riesgos. Cualquier asunto que conllevara connotación emotiva lo tenía.

Todo shinobi podía decidir si llevar o no a cabo dicha clase de misiones, y Naruto no tuvo ningún problema. Sabía que a menudo esas clases de misiones eran las más peligrosas, pues los ambu iban sin ninguna clase de apoyo, y en caso de descubrirse la farsa, conllevaría la muerte; pero también sabía que él tendría un alto grado de éxito debido a su aspecto.

Las fracciones de rubio se habían endurecido con el tiempo, y ahora que llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que como solía, parecía la viva imagen de su padre. Alto, con el cuerpo musculoso a causa del ejercicio, el pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, se sabía deseado por muchos y muchas.

De hecho su primera vez fue con Sakura, primera vez para los dos, de hecho. Irónico, si lo pensaba. Nunca pensó, ni en sus más íntimas fantasías, que algún día llegaría a acostarse con la pelirrosada. Fue durante la vuelta a casa de una misión, en la que pararon en un hostal a descansar. El alcohol y las ganas fueron el detonante para una noche apasionada de sexo. Aunque el despertar del día siguiente fuera vergonzoso, ambos sin saber a dónde mirar.

Así, se convirtieron en amantes eventuales durante un par de meses, tras lo cual decidieron probar a salir en serio. Pero no funcionó. La llama de deseo que habían sentido al principio se iba apagando, hasta el extremo que se trataban más como dos amigos que como una pareja. La ruptura fue amistosa, se rieron como críos de ellos mismos, reconociéndose como una pareja de sesenta años que ya se han cansado el uno del otro.

Tuvieron ambos otras parejas, incluso salían juntos para conseguir algún ligue. Con Sai nunca se pudo hacer nada, era demasiado franco para esas cosas. Una salida con el pelinegro equivalía a estar preparado para protegerlo de los golpes de la chica o el chico al que se decidiera a hablar.

Curioso que al final la pelirrosa terminara con Lee. ¡Con el cejotas! Cuando se lo dijo no se lo podía creer.

El, en cambio, no volvió a tener ninguna pareja estable tras Sakura. Se acostaba con muchas chicas, estaba en una época en la que sus hormonas se lo pedían, pero no sentía nada más profundo por ninguna de ellas.

Fue por una misión por la que descubrió otros gustos. No le suposo ningún trauma el saber que tendría que acostarse con un chico, aunque para ser francos, ni siquiera se había planteado tal posibilidad anteriormente. Y si bien nunca había estado con nadie de su mismo sexo, no tenía ningún prejuicio al respecto. Eso si, antes de ir a la misión pensó que sería bueno estrenar su "virginidad" con algún chico de su confianza y por el que se sintiera atraído.

No tuvo que pensar mucho. Gaara siempre le había atraído de alguna forma, con su aire distante, su seriedad, su forma algo retorcida de ser… Y había que admitir que el Kazekage era muy atractivo. Así que se plantó en Suna un día pidiéndole al Sabaku No que tuvieran sexo. La cara de póquer del pelirrojo había sido digna de una foto.

Tras el primer puñetazo (quién iba a imaginar que el pelirrojo se molestaría con algo como eso), se acostaron. Variando posturas. Ya que iba a hacerlo, según Gaara, que lo hiciera bien. Y disfrutó, vaya que si disfrutó. Con él no tenía que ser delicado ni cuidadoso. Sentir cómo poseía y dominaba a otro hombre… era la gloria. Si, disfrutaba más siendo seme.

Y llegó el día. El puñetero día en que todo su mundo se puso de cabeza.

Tenía la misión de infiltrarse en un grupo de shinobis exiliados. Parecía que habían colaborado con el grupo Taka que dirigía Sasuke hacía unos meses. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza del jefe para sacarle información, lo cual equivalía a seducir al susodicho, que al parecer se moría por los rubios.

La primera sorpresa se la llevó al conocer al tipo. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y pellizcarse para convencerse que era realidad. ¡Por Kami! ¡El chico era exactamente como una copia de Sasuke! No podía creerlo, el parecido era tal que daba miedo. La piel blanca, los rasgos finos, el pelo azabache… Lo único diferente eran los ojos, en este caso de color verde. Y el carácter, por supuesto. Naruto dudaba que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra un ser más huraño e insociable que el teme. Igual era algo innato de los Uchiha… debía de ser gracioso ver cómo se comunicaban entre sí ambos Uchihas.

Fue la primera vez que dudó de llevar al cabo su misión. ¿Seducir a alguien tan parecido a Sasuke? ¿A su mejor amigo? ¿A la persona que consideraba como un hermano? De seguro que quedaba traumado tras la experiencia…

Aun así, hizo de vientres corazón e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Eso sí, con el estómago en un puño y los nervios a flor de piel. Se sentía raro… era como si estuviera intentando llevar a la cama al propio Sasuke. Las palmas de sus manos no paraban de sudarle de los nervios.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos más estaba hecho un lío. Estar tanto con una persona que se parecía a Sasuke le llevaba inevitablemente a pensar en éste. ¿A Sasuke también se le formaría un hoyo en la mejilla cuando sonreía? ¿También se le endurecerían los rasgos y se le marcaría la vena del cuello cuando se molestaba por algo? ¿Levantaría la cabeza de esa forma tan arrogante cuando sabía que tenía razón? No le costaba nada pensar que en lo último si serían iguales.

Llegó el momento decisivo y no lo pensó más. La persona con la que estaba no era Sasuke, por más que se pareciera a él, así que no tenía que preocuparse ni sentirse mal por ello. Cerró los ojos y besó a su amante intensamente, demandante, ansioso; intentando transmitirle su necesidad y sonriendo ante la respuesta positiva del otro.

La verdad le golpeó a la cara en cuanto abrió los ojos y contempló aquel rostro tan parecido al del Uchiha rendido ante él. Los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos y un poco hinchados, el vaho que salía por su boca entreabierta. Por un momento no distinguió entre fantasía o realidad e imaginó que en verdad estaba con el azabache. Que realmente al que acababa de besar era a Sasuke.

Y se sintió arder. Una oleada de deseo le subió desde lo más profundo, incendiándole con fuego sus venas. Lo deseaba… ¡Oh, Kami, cómo lo deseaba! Besar a Sasuke, recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, besar su piel... entrar en él.

Le quitó la ropa bruscamente cegado por el deseo. Recorrió con sus labios la piel blanquecina, chupando y lamiendo, dejando marcas por todo el cuerpo. Su deseo era tal que estaba impaciente. Quería, no, necesitaba sumergirse cuanto antes en aquel cuerpo tan parecido al de Sasuke…

Le volteó bruscamente y apenas preparándolo, le penetró de un sólo movimiento ahogando un gemido de placer en el proceso. Esperó hasta que notó que su amante se acostumbraba a la invasión, e inició el balanceo. Se lo follaba duro, con estocadas profundas, aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente mientras ambos gemían.

El sólo pensar que era Sasuke al que se estaba follando se ponía a mil. Pensar que era Sasuke el que gemía por él, Sasuke el que iba a su encuentro en cada estocada, Sasuke el que arqueaba la espalda de placer cada vez que penetraba su cuerpo…

Notando el orgasmo cerca, se mordió fuerte los labios para evitar gritar el nombre del Uchiha y se corrió con fuerza, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo caliente tras la descarga. Estaba molido, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso.

La misión se completó con éxito y él volvió a Konoha pensando que, efectivamente, había quedado traumado tras la experiencia.

Fue a partir de entonces que empezaron los sueños húmedos con el azabache. Noche tras noche, despertándose siempre con las sábanas mojadas. Aquello no era normal, no se supone que uno tiene esa clase de sueño con su mejor amigo, o supuesto mejor amigo. Nadie sueña que se acuesta con su medio hermano.

Empezó a salir más. Todas las noches iba a por un ligue, hombre o mujer, llevándolo a su cama con la esperanza de descargar tensiones y olvidarse de su obsesión por el azabache. Pero su gozo en un pozo. Ya podía estar con cualquiera que la imagen que le venía a la mente a la hora del orgasmo era la del azabache. Su blanca espalda arqueada, sus manos en su espalda, su boca dejando escapar gemidos mientras pronunciaba su nombre…

Era estúpido intentar seguir negando lo evidente. En su anterior vida tenía que haber sido algún tipo de monstruo horrible, porque de alguna forma irónica y jodidamente retorcida, había terminado enamorado del Uchiha. Del puñetero Uchiha que había cortado todo lazo con él y era un traidor y asesino perseguido por todas las naciones ninjas. Sin duda el destino era cruel.

Naruto no era de los que se lamentaban. Una vez hecho su descubrimiento y haberse pasado días burlándose de sí mismo, pasó a la acción. Era obvio que no tendría nunca a Sasuke, así que intentaría buscar salidas en otra parte. No iba a matarse a pajas en su casa para el resto de sus días.

Así que empezó a salir con un montón de gente, tanto chicas como chicos. Todos morenos, todos con la piel blanca, todos con el humor ácido, como le gustaba recalcar a Sakura con una mueca de disgusto. Pero a él no le importaba. Sólo eran sustitutos, una manera de desfogarse porque no podía tener lo que deseaba.

El día que atraparon a Sasuke sintió como por un momento su corazón se paraba. Rápidamente habló con Kakashi y Sakura para ver si tendría su apoyo en el juicio, sintiéndose inmediatamente aliviado al saber la respuesta. No es que él se fuera a rendir, antes muerto que dejar que mataran a Sasuke, pero se sentía más seguro al sentirse respaldado.

Desde el primer momento intentó ir a verle a la cárcel, pero le pusieron mil y una pegas y no pudo conseguirlo hasta una semana más tarde. Aunque no es como si hubiera supuesto una diferencia. El azabache le ignoraba totalmente en todas sus visitas y no se daba por enterado de su presencia. Se sentía idiota hablando durante media hora a la nada.

Sabía que aun en el mejor de los casos, en el que Sasuke viviera, nunca podría llegar a tener nada con él. Aun si conseguía librar a Sasuke de la muerte, y más tarde con él en el puesto de Hokage absolverle de todos los cargos, sería inverosímil que el Uchiha aceptase siquiera una muestra de cariño por su parte.

Pero estaba bien. Sasuke no tenía por qué sentir nada de lo que él sentía. Estaría todo perfecto si podían volver a ser amigos, los mejores amigos.

Puede que hubiera asesinado, que fuera un traidor, un monstruo, una máquina viviente sin corazón… Pero para Naruto seguía siendo Sasuke, su primer amigo, su primer lazo… la persona de la que, inverosímilmente, se había enamorado.

No dejaría que lo matasen. Tendrían que pasar por sobre su cadáver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Perdón por el retraso, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capi. Espero que no os defraude. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

Oscuridad, frío, humedad, el sonido de unos pasos y luego… el silencio. El maldito silencio que lo estaba volviendo loco. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado en esa maldita celda, sin más compañía que el sonido atenuado de los ligeros pasos de su carcelero cuando le llevaba la comida. Sólo gracias a eso era consciente del paso de los días, puesto que las cuatro paredes del cuarto eran totalmente herméticas, sin un sólo resquicio que dejara el paso de la luz del sol. El aire se había vuelto rancio con el paso de los días, y sus ojos se habían acostumbrado tanto a las sombras que el destello que emitía la única bombilla de la celda le hacía daño cada vez que se iluminaba.

Los días eran largos, monótonos. Le despertaban temprano (o eso suponía, puesto que siempre le pillaban con el sueño pesado, y él no era de los que dormían mucho), y una vez atado de manos y tobillos por gruesas cadenas y con visibilidad nula gracias a la tupida tela negra con que le tapaban la cabeza, era conducido hacia las duchas a mano de los anbu. Una vez allí, era despojado de su vestimenta rudamente y rociado sin contemplaciones con agua fría, que se le aplicaba desde una manguera, o eso suponía, ya que en ningún momento le destapaban la cabeza. Una vez limpio, le volvían a vestir y era reconducido a su celda, en la cual le volvían a devolver la libertad de movimientos así como la vista, sólo para ver cómo su personal anbu-carcelero cerraba la puerta tras de sí asegurando la cerradura con cuatro cerrojos, tras lo cual el silencio volvía a llenar el ambiente.

Muy a su pesar, agradecía que los guardias de Konoha fueran tan estrictos respecto a la limpieza de los presos. Hubiera sido horrible estar días y días encerrado y sin posibilidad de asearse.

Tras unas horas, de nuevo el anbu hacía su aparición, depositando lo que sería su comida (un plato de algún tipo extraño de potaje más un vaso de agua), al otro lado de los barrotes, en completo silencio y sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, volviendo al cabo de media hora a recoger el servicio, hubiera o no terminado de comer. Por seguridad no se le facilitaba ningún tipo de cubiertos ni palillos, por lo que se veía obligado a comer con sus manos.

Debido al mar sabor del brebaje, los primeros días no probó bocado, limitándose a consumir el vaso de agua; pero obligado por su estómago y decidido a no dejarse morir de hambre y darle esa satisfacción a los idiotas que le juzgarían, hizo de tripas corazón y se obligó a comer todo el contenido del plato, tragando rápidamente sin saborear la comida.

Varias horas más (no podría precisar cuantas, quizá cinco, quizá seis…), de nuevo unos pasos le comunicaban que tendría una visita. "La visita", más bien. Tras el minuto de rigor en que tardaban en llegar a su celda y en quitar los cerrojos, la puerta era abierta para dejar paso a su visitante rubio, la pesadilla masoquista (no podía comprender, de otro modo, el por qué iba todos los días a verle), que se encargaba de atormentarle diariamente.

El jodido rubio-dobe-estúpido-Uzumaki-ojalá-te-parta-un-rayo-y-te-quedes-cojo-y-no-puedas-volver que le visitaba diariamente para pasarse media hora hablando sólo sobre todo tipo de temas relacionados con la aldea, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, gente que apenas recordaba vagamente…

Durante la media hora que duraba la visita del rubio, se refugiaba en la parte más oscura de la celda, concentrado en no moverse e intentando ignorar la presencia del otro. Ni un sólo día se dejó ver por el ojiazul, ni contestó a una sola de sus preguntas, ni emitió sonido de ningún tipo.

Aun así la voz de Naruto martilleaba incesante en sus oídos, provocándole una molestia continua en sus nervios.

Aceptando su derrota en cuanto a ignorar la presencia del otro, se dedicó a observarle. Casi emitió un bufido de indignación al ver cómo el dobe había crecido lo suficiente como para no sólo alcanzarle en altura, sino que, probablemente, le sacaba algo más de media cabeza. Tras años de ejercicio como shinobi, había desarrollado un cuerpo bien musculado, o eso es lo que podía adivinar tras las ropas anbu y sus anchos hombros.

Si bien Sasuke tenía también los músculos trabajados a base de ejercicio, su complexión había sido siempre del tipo delgado. Lo cual no quería decir que estuviese para nada escuchimizado. Tenía un buen cuerpo, flexible y atlético, pero para nada tan robusto como el rubio. El Uchiha peleaba más a media y larga distancia, luchando más con genjutsu y ninjutsu, recurriendo sólo cómo último recurso al taijutsu. Sus metódos eran estratégicos, usando su mente lógica y analítica a la hora de atacar, de modo que su inteligencia, ligado al poder de sus ataques, le llevara casi siempre a la victoria.

Mirando a su acompañante con superioridad, dedujo que el muy estúpido seguiría luchando como en sus años de genin, lanzándose al ataque antes siquiera de pensar en una buena estrategia. Tal y como él lo veía, había tenido suerte de llegar siquiera a ser anbu. El muy usuratonkachi no había cambiado nada. Estaba allí parado enfrente suya, creyendo todavía que podía salvarlo, que podía reconducirlo y llevarlo de vuelta al buen camino. Iluso de él. Seguía siendo un pobre inocente

Podía sentirlo. El aura negra dentro del rubio. Un chakra tan maligno como ningún otro que hubiera sentido antes. Se sorprendió al saber de la existencia de Kyubi dentro de Naruto. Aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas, desde luego. El por qué de la asombrosa resistencia del rubio, el cómo había conseguido superarle en varias ocasiones aun en contra de toda expectativa… Pero nunca había sentido ese chakra directamente. No antes del primer día en que se presentó en su celda y lo usó para localizarle entre las sombras, convirtiendo sus ojos en rojo fuego y afilando sus rasgos. Sintió un estremecimiento involuntario al reconocer el poder en él. Era negro, el mal en su estado más puro. Peor a todo lo que había conocido.

Y allí estaba el rubio. Con su aura blanca y su sonrisa desquiciante. Un desperdicio, sin duda. Si tan sólo él hubiera sido el portador de semejante fuerza… si él hubiera tenido tal poder dentro de sí…

Pero el hubiera no existía. Y allí estaba, el último superviviente del clan Uchiha, reducido a ser un preso en espera del juicio que le condenaría a la muerte. Reiría de haber podido por lo irónico de la situación.

La gran promesa, el genio Uchiha, el mejor genin de su generación… atrapado por traidor, por asesino, por ser un monstruo…

Y el que otora fue un monstruo tratado como un rey, como el salvador de Konoha, como el futuro Hokage…

No, ya no tenía por nada por lo que vivir. El gran objetivo en su vida había sido matar a Itachi y lo había hecho. Para bien o para mal, había cumplido la promesa que se hizo aun siendo presa de un engaño. ¿Revivir su clan? Ya no tenía sentido. Los últimos tres Uchihas habían sido Itachi, Madara y él mismo; un miembro de Akatsuki, la mano ejecutora de las más escalofriantes muertes que hubiera presenciado, y el traidor a Konoha. Tres traidores, tres asesinos, tres monstruos… ¿Qué sentido tenía preservar un apellido que sólo conllevaba muerte y destrucción?

Cerró los ojos, cansado. Se volvería loco si tenía que pasar un día más dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido. Todo ese tiempo no le había servido sino para revivir día a día lo que había pasado. Muerte, desesperación, esperanza, amargura… ¿Realmente había vivido todo eso? ¿Había obrado bien? ¿Se había vengado…? No quería pensar más. No quería sentir más.

Dejó que la voz del rubio lo arrullará y cerró los ojos dejando la mente en blando, deseando que el día del juicio llegara de una vez por todas.

Sólo quería poder descansar por fin en paz.

oooooooooo

Aquel día no sería como los anteriores. Lo supo nada más volver de las duchas. Le habían despojado de la tela que cubría su vista, de modo que puedo observar mejor a los tres anbu que le custodiaban. Maldijo mentalmente ante el hecho de que no pudiera ejecutar ningún jutsu en el recinto. No hubiera tenido ningún problema en reducir a nada a su guardia en condiciones normales, ni aun teniendo esas cadenas en tobillos y muñecas.

Le separaron ambas manos y piernas, sujetando las cadenas a unos tornos de un lado de la pared, dejándolo sujeto de ésta con los brazos y piernas extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, uno de los anbu se colocó frente a él, dejando traslucir tras la máscara sus ojos, delatándole como miembro del clan Hyuga.

Fijando su mirada en la del anbu, Sasuke no pudo sino preguntarse si al fin se habrían decidido a darle una paliza, ahora que estaba sin posibilidad de defenderse. Suponía que era uno de los presos más odiados por la aldea, pero nunca creyó que cayesen tan bajo como para tal acto. Si estaban esperando verlo suplicar de alguna manera es que no le conocían. Ningún Uchiha bajaría nunca la cara ante ningún ataque, fuera del tipo que fuera. Con un gesto arrogante en la cara, desafió con la mirada a que el otro diera el primer golpe.

Finalmente el Hyuga se movió, presionando con sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, en varios puntos de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, sintió como el flujo de su chakra disminuía, regulándose a ritmo inusual, imposibilitándole la capacidad de moldearla en caso de que quisiera realizar ningún tipo de jutsu.

Sorprendido, observó como a continuación le desencadenaban de la pared para volver a unir las cadenas de ambas muñecas y tobillos, volviendo a limitar sus movimientos como siempre. Sin entender bien las acciones de los anbu, no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya le estaban cubriendo de nuevo la cabeza, siendo conducido de nuevo fuera de la celda.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Sólo había una explicación para todo ello: le estaban conduciendo hacia su juicio.

La luz del sol en su cuerpo y el soplo del aire fresco le indicaron que estaba fuera del recinto de la cárcel. Inspiró profundamente contento ante el hecho, pero apenas pudo disfrutar de la leve brisa cuando lo empujaron dentro de un carro, el cual rodó rápidamente hacia su destino. Media hora después, le bajaron rudamente y le llevaron hasta otro espacio cerrado, instándolo a sentarse en una banqueta, en la cual le dejaron esperando sin molestarse en prestarle más atención.

Debido al flujo inusual del chakra en su cuerpo, los pocos pasos que había dado le habían dejado cansado como si hubiera estado toda la mañana haciendo ejercicio. El maldito del Hyuga había cortado muy bien sus puntos de chakra. No hubiera podido defenderse ni aun sin tener las cadenas sobre sí.

Apenas había empezado a recuperarse cuando unas manos le levantaron sin un ápice de amabilidad de su sitio, empujándole para que caminara al frente, introduciéndole a lo que parecía una gran sala, a juzgar por el sonido de sus pasos. El ambiente estaba sumido en silencio, aunque podía notar perfectamente la tensión en el ambiente.

Parpadeó un par de veces en cuanto le destaparon la cara, molesto instantáneamente por la luz de la sala. Sentado en una silla en el centro de la sala, se situaban frente a él los miembros del consejo de Konoha, todas las miradas disgustadas y rayando el odio fijas en sí. A su izquierda, la Hokage con sus consejeros. A su derecha, apenas tres personas: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi.

Alzando la cabeza con orgullo, dibujó una mueca de desprecio en su rostro mientras fijaba la vista en un punto muerto frente a sí, sin desviar la mirada ni un instante. Antes muerto que dejar que aquella panda de inútiles le humillaran siquiera un poco.

– Uchiha Sasuke, se le juzga con los cargos de: principal inspirador y mano derecha de Madara Uchiha durante la Cuarta guerra ninja, asesinato de la muerte del sexto Hokage de Konoha, Danzou. Ejecutor de más de quinientas muertes de inocentes durante la guerra. Asesinato de no menos de doscientos shinobis de diferentes aldeas, ex-miembro del antiguo grupo de shinobis renegados Akatsuki así como seguidor del shinobi renegado Orochimaru, conspirador de sus actos como alumno suyo, siendo así un traidor a la aldea de Konoha. – la voz de Tsunade salía clara y fuerte, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala. Dirigió su mirada al Uchiha, quien se mantenía inmóvil ante su voz, como si todo aquello no fuera con él. – Tiene derecho a intentar justificar sus actos antes de la condena final.

Tras las palabras del Hokage, le siguió un silencio. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en el acusado, pero el ojinegro no había variado su posición, y no parecía que tuviera intención de añadir nada a lo dicho.

– Como veo que el preso no tiene nada que añadir a sus cargos, - dijo uno de los miembros más antiguos del consejo ante el mutismo del Uchiha, - creo que podemos pasar directamente a la condena. – dirigió una mirada maliciosa hacia el peliazul. – Arrogante y estúpido como todos los Uchiha, no es de extrañar a lo que los ha conducido. Qué bien hizo Danzou a ordenar la exterminación de todo el Clan.

Para todos era conocida ya la verdad tras la muerte del Clan Uchiha. Tras la muerte de Danzou, y una vez disuelta Raíz, se sacaron a la luz muchas verdades. Aunque no es como si gozara de alguna simpatía a estas alturas. La guerra se había cobrado demasiadas muertes a manos de Sasuke como para que siquiera uno de la aldea compadeciera su apellido.

Ante la última frase dicha por el anciano, Sasuke dirigió su mirada fría hacía él, transmitiendo en ella todo su desprecio. Le hubiera escupido a la cara si no tuviera tan arraigado en sí mismo su autocontrol.

– No hemos venido aquí para insultar al preso, Homura. – cortó Tsunade las palabras del viejo. – Cuida tu compostura.

– No sabía que ahora tuviéramos que tratar como a reyes a los asesinos, Tsunade. – replicó Homura con desprecio. – No sé ni el por qué de este juicio. El Uchiha es culpable de todos los cargos y mucho más. Acabemos con esto de una vez. Eres demasiado blanda, si Danzou hubiera estado en el cargo ya hacía mucho que habríamos terminado con el problema.

– Puede ser, pero aquí la Hokage soy yo. – sentenció la rubia con la voz controlada. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los ataques del anciano. – No podemos negar a ningún preso el derecho a un juicio justo.

– Juicio justo… - repitió con desprecio en la voz. – Este monstruo de aquí no merece ni siquiera un vaso de agua. – señaló con odio hacia el azabache. – Tenemos que matarle antes de…

– Contrólate, Homura.. – la voz seria de Hiashi Hyuga frenó el ataque del mayor. Como líder del Clan Hyuga y miembro distinguido de la Aldea de la Hoja, era una de las voces más importantes del consejo. – Nadie está poniendo en duda los crímenes cometidos por el Uchiha. Estamos aquí para juzgarle y se le castigará por todos sus crímenes. No pierdas el control ni te pongas en evidencia. Le haces poco bien a la imagen del consejo.

El anciano calló mientras dirigía su mirada del odio hacia el Hyuga. Sabía de la importancia y el apoyo que recibía éste en el consejo, por lo que no le convenía llevarle la contraria. Aun así, juró vengarse más tarde de alguna forma. Hiashi no era nadie como para mandarle callar.

Tsunade dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento hacia el ojiblanco. Durante la guerra todos los diferentes clanes de la Aldea habían demostrado su apoyo y habían trabajado en equipo, pero si alguien le había sorprendido, había sido Hiashi. El Hyuga había colaborado en todo lo que había podido, abriendo las puertas de su Clan al resto de la aldea. Algo sin precedentes, sin duda, puesto que los Hyuga habían sido de los clanes más cerrados dentro de Konoha, siempre haciendo las cosas a su modo y sin pedir ni prestar ayuda a nadie ajeno a ellos mismos.

– Uchiha, ¿te declaras culpable de los cargos que se te acusan? – la voz del jefe ojiblanco volvió a dejarse oír entre los cuchicheos que habían provocado su anterior intervención, provocando que todo el ajetreo cesase, en espera de la respuesta del acusado.

Sasuke apretó más sus labios inconscientemente, fiel a su decisión de de no contestar. Pero la voz del moreno había captado su atención, llevándole a desviar su vista hacia él.

No recordaba haber visto nunca antes al cabeza del clan Hyuga, por lo que su imagen le sorprendió. El porte recto, la mirada dura pero sin dejar expresar ninguna emoción… Le recordó a su padre. La misma inexpresividad en el rostro, la misma dureza en el carácter, el mismo porte… Era como estar en presencia de Fugaku. Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando su boca se movió por sí sola y contestó…

– Si.

– La matanza del clan Uchiha a manos de Uchiha Itachi, hijo primogénito del jefe Uchiha Fugaku, fue planeado por Danzou, líder de Raíz, y Sandaime Hokage, como medio para aplacar una futura sublevación y ataque al resto de la aldea por parte de los Uchiha. ¿Estaba al tanto de ello?

– Si. – la voz de Sasuke era firme, seria. Su rostro no había dejado traslucir ninguna emoción. Frío como un témpano de hielo.

– ¿Cuándo fue puesto al corriente de la verdad?

– Madara me contó de la traición de Konoha tras la muerte de Itachi.

Una ráfaga de murmullos se propagó ante la mención del ojinegro del crimen de la aldea.

– ¿Cómo murió Uchiha Itachi?

– … Yo lo maté. – dijo con la voz seca tras un ligero titubeo, desviando los ojos al verse incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la vista al Hyuga.

– ¿Mató a Danzou como venganza al asesinato de su clan? – la voz de Hiashi le seguía preguntando incesante.

– Si.

Otra vez los cuchicheos se propagaron por la sala. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta por parte del Hyuga?

– ¿Por qué siguió a Madara durante la Guerra? ¿No había conseguido lo que quería con la muerte de Danzou?

Las preguntas de Hiashi consiguieron despertar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, a los que se había refugiado momentáneamente tras la mención de Itachi. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Se suponía que le iban a condenar a muerte y ya. ¿Acaso no les bastaba con matar al asesino? ¿Qué más querían? Dirigió su mirada hacia el Hyuga de nuevo, incapaz de leer a través de esos ojos, sintiendo la rabia crecer en él por tener que contestar a ello.

– Todos… - la voz baja, controlada, la rabia a flor de piel pero sin dejarla relucir ni en su voz ni en su rostro, - todos eran culpables…. Toda Konoha. Por eso me alié a Madara, para destruiros… a todos. No dejaría ni una piedra sobre esta maldita aldea. – esbozó una sonrisa cruel en el rostro y estiró sus manos hacia delante. – Suélteme las manos y le demostraré cómo acabo con su querida Konoha.

Las voces se desataron tras la declaración del Uchiha. Varios miembros del consejo le insultaban tachándolo de monstruo y asesino. Desde luego las declaraciones de Sasuke no le habían ayudado en nada.

Hiashi dirigió una última mirada hacia el Uchiha antes de sentarse en silencio. Había intentado ayudarle, pero parecía que el menor no tenía ningún interés en salvar su cuello. Hasta cierto punto, podía entender el por qué de sus acciones. No quería ni llegar a imaginar lo que habría hecho él de estar en el cuello del azabache. Puede que Sasuke mostrara una perfecta máscara de frialdad, pero a Hiashi le habían educado bajo los mismo estándares que al Uchiha, era perfectamente capaz de leer tras ese rostro frío y sin sentimientos. El menor se había descolocado bastante ante la pregunta por su hermano, podía ver su tormento y culpabilidad por haber acabado con su vida. Él mismo aun no podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de Hizashi. Si, comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento. Aun no habiendo sido sus propias manos las que habían acabado con la vida de su gemelo, se sabía culpable directo de su muerte. Nunca podría perdonarse su pérdida.

Sentía lástima por el chico Uchiha. Su vida había sido difícil, abandonado a su suerte tras la muerte de todo su clan y condenado a matar a su nii-san como venganza por dicho asesinato. Debió ser un choque emocional al descubrir que había matado al único que lo había protegido… Mas pudo haber enmendado sus pasos. Uchiha Itachi había antepuesto el bien de Konoha al propio, nunca trató de vengarse de la aldea ante la injusticia cometida. Si Sasuke no hubiera sido aconsejado por Madara tras saber la verdad, puede que hubieran vivido otra historia. El menor Uchiha podría haber vuelto a Konoha, al fin y al cabo a pesar de ir tras Orochimaru nunca antes había atentado directamente contra la aldea antes de Madara. Todo podía haberse solucionado.

Ahora era demasiado tarde. Konoha había sufrido demasiado… muchos habían muerto, y querían, clamaban por la venganza. Curioso que fuera ese sentimiento el que regía todo ese teatro… la venganza.

Ajeno a los gritos de indignación de su entorno, quedó en silencio sin nada más que añadir y esperando a la sentencia. Ya había hecho todo lo que había podido. Si el chico Uchiha quería hundirse él no podía hacer nada más.

– ¡Silencio! – la voz de Hokage resonó alta y clara por encima de todas las voces.

Tsunade se había levantado de su sitio tras golpear con furia su escritorio pidiendo así calma a todo el consejo. Paseó la vista a su alrededor tras conseguir un momentáneo silencio. Parecía que no había mucho más que añadir.

– Bien. Tras lo que hemos escuchado, procederemos a la condena del…

– ¡Hokage-sama! – la voz de Naruto interrumpió su discurso. – Antes de discutir la condena, Sasuke tiene derecho a defender sus actos y…

– Por si no lo ha notado, Uzumaki, el culpable no parece tener nada con que defenderse de lo que se le acusa. – cortó seca la rubia. No quería que Naruto se inmiscuyera demasiado en el juicio. No se forjaría una buena imagen ante el consejo.

– Por si no lo ha notado, Hokage-sama – replicó el ojiazul con cierto retintín, - aquí somos tres los que estamos para defender a Sasuke. No he leído en ninguna parte que el acusado sólo pueda defenderse por sí mismo. Creía que en un juicio justo, la condena…

– Naruto… - advirtió con voz grave Tsunade. No le gustaba el tono irónico que estaba adoptando el anbu.

– En un juicio justo, - siguió Naruto alzando la voz sin hacer caso de la advertencia, - la condena no se sentencia hasta haber escuchado todas las partes interesadas.

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente. Ese rubio revoltoso le iba a costar muchos dolores de cabeza.

– Muy bien. – soltó tras una pausa. – Di lo que tengas que decir.

Naruto asintió agradecido hacia Tsunade y respiró hondo antes de dirigirse hacia el consejo. No tenía idea de cómo defender a Sasuke, pero no dejaría que lo condenasen a muerte sin haber hecho antes todo lo posible por salvarlo.

Llevaba sentado en su puesto desde primera hora de la mañana, esperando impaciente a ver a Sasuke aparecer por la puerta de la sala. Aun habiendo ido a visitarlo a diario durante esos dos meses, ni un sólo día había conseguido verle. El muy condenado no se había dignado a dirigirle ni una sola palabra, ni un gesto, nada.

Había tenido que recurrir a todo su autodominio para no saltarle a los buitres del consejo que llamaban asesino y clamaban por la cabeza del ojinegro aun antes del juicio. Gracias a Kakashi era que había conseguido mantenerse calmado en su sitio. Tenía que intentar ganarse la confianza de los miembros, no partirle la cara a cada uno de ellos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al Uchiha acompañado por dos anbu, no pudo quitarle sus ojos de encima. Contempló atentamente cada rasgo de su rostro en cuanto le destaparon la cara. Seguía igual, con la piel pálida, los ojos profundos, la máscara inamovible de su rostro. Sasuke había crecido, aunque no tanto como él. Tenía los músculos definidos, aunque estaba un poco delgado, probablemente a consecuencia de los dos meses en prisión. Los rasgos más marcados, más finos, dejando a un lado las curvas suaves de la niñez.

Fijó su mirada anhelante en el Uchiha, buscando su mirada con la suya. Pero no consiguió nada, el azabache había levantado el rostro arrogantemente, fijando su vista al rente y sin bajar la cabeza. Orgullo Uchiha ante todo.

Kakashi tuvo que sujetarle para que no saltara ante los ataques de Homura. Odiaba al anciano. Era uno de los que siempre le había criticado por se el contenedor de Kyubi, y estaba seguro que fue uno de los conspiradores del asesinato del clan Uchiha. Si no fuera porque había servido bien a la aldea en todos esos años, estaba seguro que lo habría mandado matar alegando que era un peligro como Jinchuriki.

Se sorprendió con la intervención del padre de Hinata, no muy seguro de si las preguntas iban encaminadas a ayudar a Sasuke o a destruirlo. Aunque, por supuesto, eso ya daba igual. Sasuke mismo se había condenado con su amenaza a Konoha. No sabía en qué podría estar pensando el muy teme como para hacer semejante declaración teniendo en cuenta dónde estaba.

– Naruto, ¿querías decir algo? – la voz de Shikaku, líder del clan Nara, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Gracias a la amistad con Shikamaru, conocía y había tratado bastante al padre de éste. Si ya sentía respeto hacia el perezoso ninja, el sentimiento hacia el padre de éste era aun mayor..

– Si. – asintió hacia el Nara. – No creo justo que condenemos a…

– Mis asuntos no te conciernen para nada, Uzumaki. – la voz de Sasuke emergió como un latigazo, sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¿… Qué? Sasuke, qué estás… - el rubio volteó a mirar al azabache confundido.

– No soy ningún amiguito tuyo al que tengas que rescatar. – prosiguió el ojinegro, dirigiendo su mirada fría directa hacia el azul de su némesis. – Deja tu patético intento por intentar salvarme y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

– Pero… - se quedó cortado ante las frases tajantes del ojinegro. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado? – No digas idioteces. Pues claro que eres mi amigo, y estos sí son mis asuntos.

– No. – Sasuke subió el tono de voz, furioso. – Llevas años tras de mí sin dejarme respirar... ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ocúpate de tus estúpidos asuntos y olvídate de mí! – gritó rabioso mientras jadeaba un poco. Le costaba expresar su furia sin el control de su chakra. – No soy tu amigo, no soy tu hermano… ¡no soy nada tuyo! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te lo diga…? ¿Qué más quieres que haga para demostrártelo? ¿Que te mate? ¡Oh, espera! Eso ya lo he intentado muchas veces… Lástima que no acertara en ninguna de ellas…

– Sasuke… - Naruto endureció la mirada ante el ataque sin pausa del azabache.

– Si ahora mismo pudiera, intentaría mataros, a todos. – una vez empezado, no pudo parar. Necesitaba sacar toda la rabia que tenía en su interior. - Os descuartizaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo y me relamería sobre vuestros cadáveres. Destruiría toda Konoha… shinobis, mujeres, niños… No me importa sin son culpables o no, no me importa si tuvieron algo que ver con la matanza o no… Os odio, odio Konoha… ¡Odio toda esta maldita aldea! – se detuvo abruptamente para inspirar profundamente antes de proseguir, - El consejo me quiere matar… ¡perfecto! Si no lo hacen juro por Kami que encontraré la manera de matarlos yo a ellos… ya sea hoy o mañana o el fin de los días… ¡Hipócritas! Eso es lo que sois, una panda de hipócritas que se creen con derecho a juzgar a los demás… - dirigió su mirada rabiosa hacia los miembros del consejo mientras escupía sus palabras, - Me llamáis asesino por haber matado inocentes cuando estábamos en época de guerra… pero vosotros sois unos santos aun cuando vuestras manos están manchadas con la sangre de toda la gente de mi Clan… ¿verdad? … Planeasteis la muerte de cientos de inocentes sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, con vuestras asquerosas mentes tranquilas porque la ejecución sería a manos de otro Uchiha al que se podía sacrificar… Ya otro se mandaba las manos, ya otro condenaría su alma… - dirigió de nuevo su vista a Naruto, mientras seguía hablando, jadeante por el esfuerzo - … ¡¿Y a esta clase de gente es a la que defiendes con tu vida? Ja, me río yo de tu ingenuidad… ¿Acaso has olvidado cómo te trataron de niño? Todos odiándote, todos maltratándote, todos desando tu muerte… Eres un idiota que no sabe más que sonreír para tratar que la gente te quiera... Un mal shinobi que no sabría pelear si no fuera porque tienes un puto bijou dentro de ti…

– Sasuke, para. – ordenó Naruto serio, intentando que el ojinegro no dijera más cosas con que perjudicarse a sí mismo.

– ¿…Amigo? ¿Cómo demonios quieres que sea amigo de alguien tan patético como tú?... – el azabache siguió a lo suyo, sin hacer caso de la advertencia del rubio. – No sabías pelear antes, ni sabes pelar ahora. Si no te maté fue porque siempre nos interrumpían… pero ten por seguro que lo haré. Si tengo una sola oportunidad en el futuro, no volveré a fallar. Terminaré lo que hace tanto tiempo tenía que haber hecho. – su voz salía cada vez más entrecortada. Estaba realmente fatigado por el esfuerzo. – Así que déjame en paz... ¡Olvídame! ¡Haz como que no existo!... Deja ese patético intento por alcanzarme… ¿Lo haces por la zorra que hay a tu lado…? No te preocupes, no creo que quiera abrirse de piernas para un asesino como yo… ¿O sí, Sakura? – estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas, sentía mareos debido a la falta de aire, pero aun así no se detuvo. - ¿Todavía estás enamorada de mí? ¿Te arrastrarás detrás de mí suplicando por un poco de atención como siempre…? ¿Dejarías que te… te… follara? – la última palabra apenas le salió en un suspiro. - … Sois patéticos… - pronunció antes de perder la conciencia, escuchando antes de desmayarse cómo alguien gritaba su nombre. El último pensamiento que le vino a la mente, es que todavía no había podido desquitarse con Kakashi.

Jodido Hyuga que le había quitado todas sus fuerzas…


End file.
